the boy and his crazed thearpist
by lila30
Summary: well will just said it's a little nut's


Here's a story about a boy who smashed a plunger

Ext Lightman house it's about 9:oo am in the Moring and are 19 year Aaron Lightman is bored so he goes in the bathroom and picks up the plunger and raises it high and starts smashing the bathroom walls he takes a leftward swing with his plunger and breaks the shower glass shatters everywhere now after he is finished

Smashing the bathroom he works his way towards the hall he starts putting dents in the walls and then he sees his mom's room

Aaron

Smashed my mother should be

So he swings the plunger and breaks down her door and jumps on her bed with the plunger held high

Aaron high

Your final days are upon you mother

Aaron's mom

Aaron please don't do this to me your better than this

Aaron

Really you think I am better this

He gets a every glare in this eyes and raises the plunger high but he can deliver a blow his crazed therapist doctor Newman grabs him and push's him toward the window.

Dr Newman

Aaron what HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING AFTER YOUR MOTHER

Aaron

You don't understand Dr. Newman I can't deal with her anymore

As he said that Dr Newman takes a knife from his pocket and push's it against his throat

Aaron

No Newman please I'll work harder

Aaron's mom

I told you Aaron the guy is nuts

Dr Newman

You stay out of this mom

And he swings his leg and knocks Aaron's mom unconunious from her bed as the window breaks Dr Newman take the shard glass and smacks Aaron with it knocking right out the window.

Dr Newman

That's take care of him

He jumps out the window after Aaron.

Ext Monitor Street

We see Aaron laying motionless in the street as he starts to get up he sees Dr Newman come full force at him with a knife he swings it violently Aaron blocks the blows with his plunger we hear clash and bash as the knife and plunger hit against each other and then in remarkable fashion the sky opens up and we hear lightning bolts crack the street.

Aaron

Well Newman what have you to said for yourself now

Dr Newman

I don't know I

Another lightning bolt hits the street as god's wrath continues to strike Newman

Suddenly Dr Newman gets so mad he throws his knife at god and lifts Aaron high above his head

Dr Newman

Oh here almighty take this man as a sacrifice

God

Put him down Newman it's you I want for you've have sinned against me

And with that we hear a big clap shocking Newman right off feet as the clap finishes Newman is no longer human but a mere piece of stone .

Aaron

My lord you turned him into stone

God

Yes and now I plan to disrengrate him

Aaron

But my lord you shouldn't punish him if any should be punished it's me I've broken the Ten Commandments by trying to not honor the parents

God

That is a crime that they have committed but I am not going to punish we know Newman was the real lunatic now move aside no wait

He sends a blast of fire right towards Aaron's house and destroys it in a ball of poof

God

If they can't not honor the parents they shall have no house

Aaron now see this and the ball of fire now comes toward him burning his cloths as his parents are still alive but now stone too .

God

You right if thou break the laws he must suffer the punishment

And he takes his staff and is about to do Aaron in but not before Aaron comes charging in with plunger and then suddenly they transported to the top of mount sini

Ext mount sini

Well it's come down to this Aaron and god battling it on mount sini we see god clearly has the edge in this battle is he driving Aaron back toward the edge of the mountain we see Aaron duck as god is coming for his head we see Aaron circle god as he jumps high and smashes god's brain god drop his staff as he screams in pain Aaron then kicks god to the edge where we see god grab on for dear

Aaron

I really hate you you've caused me so much misery

God

Aaron if you do this it will go against everything you've worked for

And before he can say anything else Aaron pushes him right off the edge and suddenly Aaron feels a strange glow over his body as he has now become god and for the better good in the world he was a nice god and he returned all the evil god's damage to normal but he still didn't turn doctor Newman back from a statute cause Aaron believes it's was doctor Newman's fault god went nuts.

The end.


End file.
